A Gorey Demise
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Because no one else did this I did. BLOODY MADDNESS AND INVOLVING THE ORGINAL CAST MIGHT DO MORE WITH 5D'S AND GX NEVER KNOW. Enjoy and pleasa review.


**I searched and saw no one... NO ONE HAD THIS IDEA!**

**So this going to be fun. FOR ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA! And before you give me shit about the Yami's and the others I KNOW THERE ALREADY DEAD! I just thought it would be funny if they were actually alive for this.**

**Song belongs to Creature Feature**

**Psycho is... Me so she is mine**

**Bloody your in this too so enjoy.**

* * *

"Where are we? What's happened?" Atem asked as he looked around to see others around him. "What the Bloody Hell?! What-Who brought us here?" Bakura growled as he stood up with Ryo besides him. "Where ever we are I don't like it..." Marik said as he and Malik walked over to the others. "_Whoever _has done this is going to answer to me." Kaiba growled while he held Mokuba in his arms.

"Oh shut up you bunch of pussies."

The group looked up to a girl with dark brown white streaked hair, wearing a while and black torn stripes shirt, jacket, and grey Converse. "PSYCHO!?" Bakura shouted surprised. "Ello Bakura been a while hasn't it." She asked jumping down to the floor where they all stood. "Long while what are you doing here? And more importantly what's the Pharaoh doing here?" Bakura half sneered. "Oh... Ssshhh that is a tough one to explain boyo... Hmmm..." She hummed. Than got a great idea. "I KNOW!" She said and ran over to the opposite wall, she pulled off a black drape that was covering a large mirror that was framed on most of the wall. "Watch and be amazed oh I almost forgot. BLOODY IS THE BAND READY?"She called out. A girl with dark brown hair gave a thumbs up. "Alright hit it Bloody." She called. "A 1 2" Bloody said. Suddenly loud music boomed throughout the room as Psycho was listing to it without her ears bleeding. "Now listen up." Psycho said as she jumped up onto a table.

* * *

_"A is for Atem who drowned in a pool."_

_"B is for Bakura was eaten by ghoules."_

_"C is for Curt with disease in the brain."_

_"D is for Duke derailed on a train."_

_"E is for Eric who's buried alive." _

_"F is for Frank who was stabbed in the eye."_

_"G is Greg who died in the womb"_

_"H is Heather was sealed in a tomb._

_"One By One, We Bite The Dust"__  
"We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust"  
"Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up"  
"We All Fall Down"_

_"Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste"_  
_"You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place"_  
_"Eternity In A Wooden Case"_  
_"We All Fall Down"_

* * *

"WHAT!?" Atem shouted when he saw the image of his death, of himself drowning in a shallow pool near the great Nile River, he slumped down as Yugi comforted his friend realizing he had died once more. "Uh weren't we dead to begin with?" Bakura asked Malik. Before he could answer the two were grabbed by Psycho. "Since I wrote this you're all alive. So be happy your letter hasn't come up yet." She said sinister through gritted teeth. She shoved the two back and stood back up on the table. "Hey Kaiba I think you'll '_love'_ this one." She said with a grin receiving a glare and a growl from the CEO.

* * *

_I Is For Isis_  
_Who Lost Her Front Brakes_

_J Is For Joey_  
_Who Was Bitten By Snakes_

_K Is For Kisara_  
_Who Was Shot In The Head_

_L Is For Larry_  
_Who Bled And Bled_

_M Is For Mokuba_  
_Who Burned To A Crisp_

_N Is For Noah_  
_Who Was Pummled By Fists_

_O Is For Olive_  
_Who Lived Life Too Fast_

_P Is For Pegasus_  
_Who Swallowed Some Glass_

* * *

_La lala lala lala la la la._  
_La lala lala lala la la la._  
_La lala lala lala la la la._  
_La lala lala lala la la la._

_Psycho: All right you lads, all together now._

_One By One, We Bite The Dust_  
_We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust_  
_Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up_  
_We All Fall Down_

_Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste_  
_You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place_  
_Eternity In A Wooden Case_  
_We All Fall Down_

* * *

Kaiba was stunned. There was no way his little brother was dead. He couldn't be. He was standing right beside him, shaking afraid of what image he had just seen show through the mirror glass. "Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk. You really had to be more careful near that old oven Mokuba who knew that the gas connection in the thing broke." Psycho said with a shrug. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Kaiba growled. "Believe as you want. Now watch the rest of the show will you?" Psycho asked as she dissapered behind shadows her voice, still singing, echoing through the room.

* * *

_Q Is For Quentin_  
_Who Took The Wrong Trail_

_R Is For Ryo_  
_Who Rotted In Jail_

_S Is For Seto_  
_Who Was Shot With A Bow_

_T Is For Tea_  
_Who Froze In The Snow_

_U Is For Urich_  
_Who Trampled By Hooves_

_V Is For Vanessa_  
_Who Fell Off A Roof_

_W Is For Will_  
_Who Was Hit By A Car_

_X Is For Xavier_  
_Who Sunk In The Tar_

_Y Is For Yugi_  
_Who Fell From A Plane_

_Z Is For Zorc _  
_Who Simply Went_

_Insane!_

* * *

Zorc was than seen tied to a chair laughing like a maniac. e freaked out everyone except for Psycho he seemed to annoy the crap out of her. The girl growled and pulled out a large black and purple lined blade out from behind. She than stabbed Zorc in the back and brought her foot down, perfectly balanced, on the handle of the blade keeping the demon like man pinned to the floor. Zorc continued to laugh but in a terrfied way. "Are you gonna behave now Zorcy or am I going to have to rip you apart piece by piece?" She asked with gritted teeth. Zorc continued to laugh. "Alright than." She growled and pulled her blade out of his back. She than slit his throat and then stabs him in the neck and rips a big chunk of his throat out. Yet he was still laughing like a Hyeana."SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" She growled and stomped her foot down on Zorc's neck breaking his head off from his torso. Yet his severed head was still laughing. "LOVE OF BLOODY GOD!" Psycho growled and kicked the head right out of the story. Psycho huffed and puffed than sighed. "God fucking damn it I hate laughter." Pycho spat than turned where she faced the others were glaring at her. "What? He deserved it!" Psycho growled. Than realization came to her. "Whoa whoa Casanova's you think I went to your homes. Killed you all than brought your souls here to torment you in song?" She asked. They nodded. Psycho gave her most psychotic laugh and grinned a Freddy Kruger grin

_"Maybe I did."_

* * *

**Obvious I did don't like don't read**


End file.
